Black Memories: Un pasado Oscuro
by Ari Michaelis
Summary: Los sentimientos son algo comun en los humanos, pero no en los demonios ¿o no es asi? Sebastian Michaelis era la excepcion ya que, si su amo no hubiera ayudado a esa chica, no sentiria nada de eso. Misterios, romance,tragedia, humor y nuevos personajes es la mezcla de esta historia...POR FAVOR PASEN Y LEAN :D PRIMER FICC RE-SUBIDO Y MEJORADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas, me mataran por mentirosa pero es que no tuve tiempo pero no voy a defraudarlas ya que es mi primer ficc aquí en esta categoría y en…todo -.- Primero que nada este es un Sebastian X OC y quizás unos OC para otras personas (lo siento para las que querían un Sebas X Ciel, etc…no me maten plis yo también lo hubiera querido T.T) En fin, disfruten y nos vemos abajito**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-¿Prometes que me protegerás?**_

_**-Por supuesto señorita, tiene mi palabra**_

_**-Gracias…Sebas-san…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Black Memories: Un pasado oscuro**_

_**Capítulo I: Esa chica, un misterio**_

_**Mansión Phantomhive, 8.20 pm**_

_**En los pasillos de una enorme mansión, se encontraba un mayordomo de finas facciones encaminándose hacia la habitación de su joven amo para prepararlo con el itinerario del día. Con mucha cautela, entro a la habitación llevando consigo un carrito en el cual llevaba una gran rebanada de pastel y una tetera de la más fina porcelana junto a un pocillo para preparar el té. Se dirigió hacia las ventanas, para abrir las cortinas dejando la habitación que estaba en penumbras para dejar pasar los rayos del sol.**_

_**-Buenos días joven amo, es hora de despertar-dijo el mayordomo de negro cabello, moviendo levemente el pequeño cuerpo recostado en la gran cama**_

_**El cuerpo se movió un poco, pareciendo que volvería a dormir, pero no. Se levantó corriendo las finas sábanas blancas dejando ver a un joven de cabellos negro azulado, no más de 13 años, frotándose los ojos para ver mejor ante la claridad de la habitación.**_

_**-Sebastian ¿ha sucedido algo interesante mientras dormía?-dijo el pequeño tomando la taza de té que el mayordomo, cuyo nombre era Sebastian, le estaba ofreciendo**_

_**-Nada interesante aquí en la mansión más que la incompetencia de sus sirvientes, joven amo. Aunque afuera… ¿Por qué no lo lee por usted mismo?-respondió el mayordomo extendiéndole el periódico a su amo**_

_**El joven conde se dispuso a leer la noticia que aparecía en el encabezado del periódico…**_

"_**Misteriosas muertes atacan Londres: Se han registrado numerosas muertes de parejas en los últimos 5 días sin lesión alguna en las victimas, aunque se sospecha un nuevo tipo de muerte misteriosa que se lo denomino…"**_

_**-¿Desangramiento ocular? Es extraño que la Reina Victoria no me haya informado sobre esto. Prepara el coche Sebastian, esto suena interesante- menciono el conde con una sonrisa arrogante**_

_**-Yes, my Lord…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Unos minutos más tarde el joven conde acababa de llegar luego de un largo viaje de su mansión hacia Londres para acabar frente a las puertas del departamento de policía más importante… Scottland Yard **_

_**Se dirigió con lentos pasos hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió bruscamente y de ella salieron varios policías y/o secretarios de prensa corriendo desesperadamente a sus coches. Ante su duda el conde, al ver pasar a uno de los últimos policías del departamento correr a su lado, le grito:**_

_**-¡Oye tú! ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen todos?**_

_**-Otro caso de desangramiento ocular, debo darme prisa-dijo el policía antes de correr hacia quien sabe donde**_

_**Amo y mayordomo se miraron, dándose a entender entre ellos que podrían investigar más a fondo si se dirigían a la escena del crimen. Luego del intercambio de miradas, subieron al carruaje siguiendo a la manada de policías y detectives que corrían desesperados hacia un callejón a pocas calles de la estación.**_

_**Al llegar, ambos bajaron y pudieran apreciar un gran charco de sangre que se dirigía desde la entrada del mismo callejón hasta entrar al mismo.**_

_**A Ciel se le revolvió un poco el estómago al ver eso y Sebastian pareció notarlo, pero el niño solo le respondió que no le sucedería nada.**_

_**Al entrar vio dos cuerpos cubiertos por unas sábanas blancas que casi se teñían de un color carmesí. Pudo reconocer la cara del detective Randall mirándolo como si fuera un entrometido (N/a: Lo de entrometido lo tiene Randall en el cerebelo -.-) pero no le dio importancia**_

_**-Ah, veo que es el joven Ciel Phantomhive, que agradable verlo-dijo un detective de ojos verdes y cabello castaño**_

_**Ciel lo conocía bien, Aberline hace un tiempo atrás los había presentado a ambos y le dijo que en caso de no encontrarse le preguntara todo lo que necesitara a su compañero.**_

_**-Gracias por el recibimiento pero ¿hay alguna novedad sobre el caso?**_

_**-Solo lo mismo, desangramiento ocular, pero parece que las víctimas no sufren daños en sus globos oculares ni algo parecido**_

_**-Mmm, ya veo…**_

_**Mientras hablaban, Sebastian percibió el ruido como el de un metal al caer, el cual curioso decidió ir a investigar el origen del ruido al final del largo callejón.**_

_**Al llegar al final, no noto nada raro…excepto…**_

_**En el suelo de piedra, se encontraba un gran katana de hoja muy afilada color negro y el mango cubierto de pequeños picos color ciruela. Debía admitir que era bastante interesante, aunque extraña la razón del porque se encontraba en ese lugar.**_

_**La tomo entre sus manos, tenía unas iniciales grabadas, pero antes de que pudiera leerlas se le fue arrebatada por los aires sin previo aviso. Alzo la viste dispuesto a encarar a dicho ladrón, y entonces lo vio…o la vio**_

_**Era una chica, aunque apenas pudo verla podía notarse por su contextura física y por el largo de su cabello casi negro. Hubiera ido tras ella y la hubiera enfrentado pero…(N/a: Muchos puntos suspensivos, lo sé -.-)**_

_**-Sebastian, idiota ¿Dónde te has metido?**_

_**Pudo escuchar el lejano llamado de su amo, no había reparado en cuán lejos estaba de Ciel. Así que, antes de que este se enfadara más, se encamino de regreso hacia su joven amo acompañado del acontecimiento de hace unos segundos.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Sebastian se encontraba dentro del carruaje esperando a su amo, el cual dijo que trataría de preguntarle a uno de los compañeros fieles del difunto Aberline (N/a: Aberline ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? ¿Por qué? T.T) sobre toda la información que pudieron recolectar sobre los crímenes y para colmo…quería estar solo.**_

_**A pesar de que el manejaría hasta la mansión, en ese momento decidió refugiarse de la lluvia para no empaparse. Bien podía quedarse bajo la lluvia y nada le pasaría, después de todo creía que los demonios como el no se enfermaban, pero aun así "es mejor prevenir que curar" y a su joven amo no le gustaría reparar gastos comprando medicamentos o alimentos para una sopa de pollo…En fin, solo esperaba que usara el paraguas y el impermeable que le había dado…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-Buenas noches joven Phantomhive, pase una buena noche-se despedía el castaño detective, cerrando la puerta tras de Ciel**_

_**Estar junto al compañero de Aberline le sirvió lo suficiente como para conseguir toda la información necesaria, de la que podría investigar más a fondo con Sebastian.**_

_**Caminaba bajo la lluvia con su gran paraguas, prefería usar el paraguas antes que usar el impermeable color amarillo el cual no le gustaba pero aun así Sebastian se lo entrego. El mencionado anteriormente lo esperaba a la esquina de un viejo depósito, el cual parecía tener goteras. Antes de doblar la esquina, percibió unos sollozos venir de allí dentro, lo cual le pareció extraño y como si nada entro al oscuro y gran lugar.**_

_**Estaba oscuro, apenas podía verse las grandes goteras del lugar y un pequeño bulto en una esquina siendo alumbrados por los rayos destellantes. Esperen.. ¿dijo bulto?**_

_**Camino con pasos lentos hacia el bulto, el cual resulto se una chica la cual tenía sus manos cubriendo su rostro al llorar**_

_**-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el niño, viendo como la joven levantaba su cara con sorpresa**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto la chica limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos**_

_**-¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? Se supone que deberías estar en tu casa y con tus padres-pregunto el conde con voz serena, lo menos que quería era asustarla más de lo que estaba**_

_**-No tengo padres y mucho menos hogar-dijo la chica con la voz quebrada**_

_**Muchos pensamientos vinieron a su mente, no supo porque le dijo eso, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no se arrepentiría de ello:**_

_**-Ven conmigo, te quedaras en mi mansión- dijo el joven conde tendiendo su mano a la chica, la cual temblorosa la tomo levantándose.**_

_**Ciel la cubrió con su impermeable, ella lo necesitaba más que él. Corrieron bajo la lluvia hasta la carroza, donde Sebastian salió a la espera de que su amo entrara aunque estaba extrañado por la presencia de esa jovencita…se le hacía familiar**_

_**-¿Joven amo?**_

_**-Estaba sola en el depósito y decidí ayudarla, ya hablaremos, ahora conduce-ordeno Ciel metiéndose al carruaje con la chica**_

_**-Como ordene-dijo el mayordomo emprendiendo marcha al carruaje**_

_**El viaje iba silencioso, con un poco más de claridad pudo notar la apariencia de la joven. Piel nívea, cabello castaño y lardo amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos de color violeta en los cuales podía notarse unas pequeñas ojeras y cuerpo un tanto…**_

_**-Disculpa pero ¿Por qué me ves tanto? Pregunto la chica con inocencia**_

_**-N…no es na…nada-exclamo un poco sonrojado Ciel**_

_**La joven dudo un poco y pregunto:**_

_**-¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Bueno, mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive aunque también me gustaría saber el tuyo**_

_**-En ese caso puedes llamarme Aru, me alegra saber el nombre de la persona que me ayudo, muchas gracias-dijo la chica dando una corta reverencia**_

_**-Oye no tienes por qué hacer eso, después de todo debía hacerlo-respondió el conde con una ligera sonrisa (N/a: OMG :O Ciel sonriendo…que tierno -w-)**_

_**-Joven amo, ya hemos llegado-anuncio Sebastian bajando del carruaje, abriendo la puerta para ayudar a bajar al amo y su invitada**_

_**-Disculpe ¿lo conozco? Se me hace algo familiar-pregunto la joven mirando al mayordomo con curiosidad mientras se dirigían a la mansión**_

_**-No lo se, quizás no hayamos visto en Londres en otra ocasión-respondió el demonio, verdaderamente no lo sabia**_

_**-Tiene razón ¿Cuál es su nombre? Suelen llamarme Aru**_

_**-En todo caso es un gusto conocerla señorita Aru, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis-dijo el mayordomo-demonio antes de abrir la puerta de la mansión**_

_**Todos los sirvientes se encontraban en su posición como fieles sirvientes, aunque miraban curiosos a la invitada debido a su estado y su presencia en ese lugar**_

_**-Ella ha sido invitada por mi en un corto lapso de tiempo, asi que les ordeno que la traten como es debido ¿entendido?-dijo el conde de forma autoritaria**_

_**-¡SI, SEÑOR!-exclamaron todos (N/a: excepción de Tanaka-san que solo estiro su brazo en forma militar y tomo su té diciendo JO JO JO XD)**_

_**-¿Qué desea en este momento, señorita?-pregunto Maylene, mientras los demás sirvientes la miraban esperando respuesta**_

_**-Bueno…me gustaría tomar un baño caliente si no es mucho pedir-respondio la chica**_

_**-Entonces sígame señorita…señorita…¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Maylene dudosa**_

_**-Bueno, mi nombre es Aribell…**_

_**Los ojos del demonio se abrieron inmensamente, acción de la cual no fue notada ¿acaso dijo…?**_

_**-…pero acostumbran a llamarme Aru**_

_**-En ese caso sígame señorita Aribell-dijo Maylene llevando a Aru hacia el baño**_

_**-Estaré en mi estudio revisando la información, avísame cuando sea la hora de la cena-ordeno Ciel a su mayordomo sin siquiera mirarlo mientras se dirigía a dicho lugar**_

_**Sebastian estaba sorprendido, tenía muchas dudas al respecto pero antes debía decirle a su amo…**_

_**.-En el baño-.**_

_**-Aquí ya he preparado su tina y he dejado unos vestidos que el joven amo me ordeno dejarle, señorita Aribell-dijo Maylene dando una reverencia**_

_**-No tienes por qué ser tan formal Maylene, solo llámame Aru ¿sí? Si no puedes cumplirlo como sirvienta al menos por favor cúmplelo como mi amiga-dijo Aru con sonrisa sincera**_

_**-De…de acu…erdo señorita Aru-dijo Maylene antes de marcharse, por un lado se sentía un poco feliz de que esa jovencita con lo poco de conocerla la considero su amiga**_

_**Se despojó de su vestido sucio color gris, su saco de un negro opaco, su muy gastado corsé y un collar de color rosa pálido para adentrarse en la tina de agua caliente, relajando todo su cuerpo y sus sentidos. Se sentía bien, hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba un baño caliente sin que el agua sea fría…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Ciel se encontraba en su estudio revisando la información conseguida hace horas atrás, era un poco complicado resolverlo ya que no se mostraba rastros del asesino y los cuerpos no daban los indicios suficientes como para investigar al posible culpable. Unos golpes interrumpieron su revisión. **_

_**-Adelante **_

_**Vio cómo su demonio-mayordomo entraba con un rostro de preocupación ¿acaso sucedía algo?**_

_**-Disculpe la interrupción joven amo pero quería aprovechar los 10 minutos que faltan para la cena porque…tengo algo que confesarle al respecto de su invitada-dijo Sebastian con la misma cara de antes**_

_**-¿Aribell? ¿Qué sucede con ella?-pregunto con duda el conde, no entendía el porqué de todo eso**_

_**El demonio-mayordomo dio un largo suspiro antes de confesar la verdad:**_

_**-La conozco…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¿Se los dije o no se los dije? Los capítulos serán largos pero dejo INTRIGA al final -w- En fin, espero les guste el primer capitulo y debo decir que subiré un capitulo nuevo cada semana debido a mi condición en la escuela**_

_**Ira:-Y si no les gusta…(saca una bazuca apuntando a todas)**_

_**Ari: ¡Ira! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! O.O No puedes matar a las lectoras**_

_**Ira:-¿De qué hablas? ¬¬**_

_**Ari:- Y si llevas una bazuca ¿Qué quieres que piense? .**_

_**Ira:- Esta cargada…pero de peluches de Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, Alois y Claude -_-**_

_**Ari:- Kyaaa! YO QUIERO! ^^ (intenta sacar un peluche de la bazuca)**_

_**Ira:- Oye, son para las que den reviews**_

_**Ari:- Ahh, entonces vamos a anunciarlo juntas**_

_**Ira:-Ok -.-**_

_**Ari y Ira: A las que le guste y deje review se lleva de regalo un peluche de Kuroshitsuji ^.^ ¬u¬**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS LUEGOS, QUERIDAS LADYS AND GENTLEMENS!**_


	2. Ese mayordomo ¿la conoce?

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya 3 reviews y un agregado a favoritos :O ! Creo que voy a llorar de la emoción T^T muchas gracias a las personitas que quieren que siga esta historia, nada me hace más feliz de que haya sido aceptada. Mis contestaciones a sus reviews:**_

_**Negro Ross: Me alegra saber que te haya gustado y también el peluche ^^ con respecto a aparecer como chica para Ciel ya sabes la respuesta ;)**_

_**Anakuma: Cualquier reclamo que tengas al respecto de tu peluche puedes reclamárselo a mi compañera Ira, ella te lo dará n.n (creo u.u) con respecto a que no tarde tanto en actualizar, tengo una buena noticia que la daré al final del capítulo.**_

_**Suki: Me alegra saber que te gusta, espero verte seguido.**_

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen sino a su gran creadora Yana Toboso pero Aribell y casi todos los que aparezcan lo serán**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el segundo capitulo :D**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Black Memories: Un pasado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 2: Ese mayordomo ¿la conoce?**

**Ciel aún no caía en lo que Sebastian le había dicho ¿acaso la conocía…y no le había informado sobre eso?**

**-¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultarme esto? ¿Acaso eres un imbécil?-dijo Ciel frunciendo el ceño**

**-Es solo que no estaba muy seguro de que se tratara de esa persona, pude reconocer su aroma pero solo creí que era una coincidencia**

**-Ya, olvida eso, al menos dime como es que la conoces**

**El mayordomo dio una bocanada de aire, parecía actuar nervioso ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo? Eso era algo que el pequeño conde no entendía**

**-Hice un contrato con ella hace 16 años atrás y…**

**-¿¡Que!? ¿Co…como diji…jiste qué?-pregunto muy sorprendido Ciel **

**¡Hace 16 años había hecho un contrato con su ahora mayordomo! Pero no tenía mucho sentido, las edades no concordaban y ella… **

**-Joven amo, si me permite podre contarle todo sobre ella pero creo que para cuando termine la cena se enfriara**

**-Encárgate de eso luego, ahora cuéntame, es una orden- le dijo Ciel a Sebastian mientras se acomodaba mejor en su sillón**

**-Como ordene-respondió Sebastian, se aclaró la voz y así comenzó a contar mientras recordaba**

**.-Flash Back.**

**-Por lo que he observado de usted sé que su nombre es Aribell Cheseline, la única heredera de los bancos "Chesel" y a la vez un gran blanco para los secuestradores que traten de conseguir una recompensa por su pequeña vida-decía un mayordomo limpiando unas manchas de sangre que habían salpicado el rostro de la niña**

**-Entonces ¿esta consciente de que puede pasarme esto todo el tiempo?-pregunto la chica mientras veía lo que el hombre hacia**

**-Como su sirviente debo saber qué clase de entorno tiene mi nueva contratista ¿nos vamos?-dijo el hombre terminando su labor para cargar a la niña en brazos**

**-Etto…¿en verdad prometes que me protegerás de todo?**

**-Confíe en mi señorita, prometo no mentirle**

**La niña sonrió con las mejillas un poco coloreadas, el mayordomo pensó que solo seria fiebre…si, eso seria**

**.-Fin del Flash Back-.**

**-¿Y? ¿eso es todo?-pregunto el niño confundido, eso apenas decía lo que quería saber**

**-Discúlpeme joven amo, pero han pasado tantos años que mis recuerdos son confusos**

**-Por lo que me he notado de lo que me contaste, ella estaba enamorada de ti ¿no? seria irónico si lo hubieras estado tu de ella-dijo el conde con una sonrisa ****sarcástica**

**-Lo es...ella fue la única que lo logro sin hacer nada, pero ninguno tuvo la oportunidad ni la conciencia de lo que sentía el otro hasta que fuera demasiado tarde-respondía el mayordomo con seriedad**

**-¿Como es eso?-pregunto dudoso Ciel**

**-Vera, ella...**

**.-Flash Back.**

**Estaba acorralado, no tenia escapatoria, y aunque intento lanzar la cantidad de cubiertos que fuera suficiente no podía hacer nada ya que sino notarían su naturaleza. Intento zafarse por todos los medios hasta que oyó...**

**-¡Sebas-san!- y luego oyó el disparo de un arma mientras el golpe de n cuerpo caer al suelo.**

** No supo como ni le interesaba, pero prácticamente en su desesperación por ayudar a su ama baño todo el lugar con la sangre de todos lo allí presentes para luego salir corriendo hacia el lugar donde la había ocultado. No le molestaba el estar empapado de sangre, solo quería que ella estuviera bien...pero no fue así. Al llegar vio el pequeño cuerpo de la chica tirado en el suelo y con una herida de bala que se encontraba en su pecho. Se quedo desconcertado, intento todo porque volviera a la vida. pero era inútil...se había ido para siempre.**

**El hombre cargo con cuidado el cuerpo de la chica para colocarlo en una caja, la cerro y la llevo debajo de un árbol para comenzar a cavar y enterrar allí. Una vez acabada sus acciones, se quedo contemplando su improvisada tumba unos minutos**

**-Quizas nunca me haya visto llorar pero...ella es mi excepción- dijo por ultima vez el mayordomo mientras una lagrima traicionera corría por una de sus mejillas y una promesa se declaraba antes de marcharse**

**No volvería a sentir ningún sentimiento humano a menos que fuera ella**

**.-Fin del Flash Back-.**

**-¿Estas diciéndome que murió? ¿estas seguro de ello?-pregunto Ciel un poco extrañado, no podía ser posible que ella estuviera allí presente si había muerto**

**-Su mirada estaba perdida y...no tenia pulso**

**-En verdad no sabes porque sigue con vida ¿no?**

**-Yo no miento, señorito**

**Ciel pensó un poco al respecto y, como una idea fugaz, dijo lo siguiente**

**-Intenta investigar el porque esta con vida, seguirás ayudándome con el caso de desangramiento ocular pero también te encargaras de saber todo sobre ella desde su muerte hasta ahora ¿entendido? Es una orden**

**No sabia como sentirse, si feliz o un poco desconfiado, pero su actitud estaba cambiando un poco. Dio una reverencia y dijo: **

**-Yes, my lord...**

**.-En el pasillo-.**

**Mientras salia del estudio de su amo, Sebastian se cruzo con Maylene, la cual llevaba tambaleante una gran pila de toallas entre sus manos**

**-Señor Sebastian ¿podría llevarle esto a la señorita Aru? es que el joven amo me pidió que le prepare una habitación y...-las palabras de Maylene se vieron interrumpidas al ver que las toallas que llevaba eran tomadas por el mencionado anteriormente**

**-Esta bien, encárgate de lo que debas hacer-dijo en respuesta el mayordomo mientras se alejaba para dirigirse al baño, dejando confundida a la pelirroja.**

**El hombre toco levemente la puerta y, con solo oír un "adelante", se dispuso a entrar sin notar nada**

**-Disculpe señorita, he venido a traerle unas...-el demonio interrumpió sus palabras y acciones al notar que había entrado cuando la chica...estaba en ropa interior.**

**-¡Ahh, es...esta bien pe...pero Sebastian-san...por favor no vea!-exclamo Aru con un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras trataba de ocultar su cuerpo con una toalla de la cual no cubría mucho ya que era un poco pequeña.**

**-No veré nada, disculpe el atrevimiento-dijo Sebastian tapando sus ojos con sus enguantadas manos mientras salia afuera y se apoyaba en una pared**

**Era la primera vez que había visto su cuerpo después de tantos años, quizás le pareciera un poco indecente pero a pesar de aparentar 15 años...tenia muy buen cuerpo (cachetada mental, no debía pensar en eso)**

**.-En la cena-.**

**Sebastian colocaba los últimos platillos para servir en la gran mesa, mientras veía como su amo bajaba por las escaleras para acomodarse en su silla habitual mientras detrás suyo lo seguía Aru con un vestido color coral y una trenza a un costado de su hombro derecho. La cena transcurría tranquila, aunque el demonio notaba algo diferente en la chica, la cual parecía saborear con deleite cada uno de los platillos (desde el plato principal al postre) que eran servidos hacia sus personas. Una vez acabaron, Sebastian se acerco a preguntarle que tal estuvo la cena mientras le servia una taza de té**

**-Sabían deliciosos cada uno de los platillos Sebastian-san, aunque...es como si ya los hubiera probado antes...**

**Amo y mayordomo cruzaron miradas, parecía ser que no todo lo había olvidado**

**-...pero eso no es posible, después de todo es la primera vez que pruebo su comida**

**Nada mas se dijo durante el resto de la velada, solo habia preguntas y muchas dudas cruzando las mentes de un demonio y su contratista **

**.-A la hora de dormir-.**

**-Deberías ir a ver si puede dormir bien-decida Ciel mientras se le era colocado el ****camisón**

**-Tiene razón, quizás el estar en un ambiente desconocido como este no la deje descansar, aunque...puedo notar que se preocupa de su nuevo invitada-decía con una sonrisa burlona el mayordomo, provocando un leve sonrojo a Ciel**

**-No seas idiota, solo lo digo porque los invitados de la mansión Phantomhive deben ser tratados con el mejor servicio ¿acaso no estarás celoso, verdad?-preguntaba el conde con una sonrisa sarcástica (N/a: Auch, golpe bajo Sebby XD)**

**-Esta bien joven amo, podremos seguir con las suposiciones al día siguiente, es hora de dormir-dijo el mayordomo antes de sonar sus dedos y hacer que el niño cayera dormido (N/a: Tranquilas, no le paso nada a Ciel...creo u.u). Acomodo el pequeño cuerpo bajo las sabanas y cerro la puerta con cuidado al retirarse e ir a las habitaciones de huéspedes.**

**El mayordomo suspiro un poco y toco la puerta de la habitación, esperando respuesta. No quería ser tan imprudente como lo hizo con las toallas.**

**-Adelante**

**Una vez escuchado eso, se dispuso a entrar pidiendo permiso, aunque la chica le había dado el ok para entrar**

**-¿Aun no puede dormir,señorita?-pregunto Sebastian al ver recostada levemente a Aru aun despierta y jugando con sus dedos**

**-No, no puedo dormir tan fácilmente sin tener la presencia de alguien. Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que le pedía a alguien que se quedara hasta que me durmiera**

**-Ya veo-dijo el demonio, sabiendo de que se trataba de el**

**-Suelo conformarme con la presencia de las personas o incluso la de un animal-hablaba la chica abrazando una almohada**

**El mayordomo pensó un segundo y se le ocurrió un idea**

**-Vuelvo en un segundo**

**Salio corriendo de prisa a su habitación sin despertar a los demás, tomo algo pequeño de su armario y volvió tan pronto como pudo a la habitación que ocupaba la jovencita**

**-Por favor señorita, cierre sus ojos y extienda sus manos-le pidió Sebastian a Aru, la cual hizo lo que el mencionado anteriormente le dijo**

**Sintió**** algo suave entre sus manos, no sabia de que se trataba hasta que...**

**-Miau...**

**La chica abrió sus ojos topándose con un gatito color negro de ojos color vino, el cual se frotaba contra las manos de esta mientras que lo abrazaba contra su pecho cuidadosamente**

**-Muchas gracias Sebastian-san...que pase una buen noche-decía la chica recostándose con el minino en la cama**

**-Igualmente señorita-respondió el demonio apagando las velas al notar que la chica se había dormido**

**No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo en esa habitación observándola, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio. Algo en su pecho se removió, sabia de que se trataba y que a la vez no iba con su naturaleza, pero antes de salir un pensamiento cruzo su mente:**

**¿Quien diría que, de aquel sentimiento que creías perdido, podría volver con el pasar de los años? ¿Acaso el destino le estaba dando una oportunidad?...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Que tal? Lo lamento si alguien estaba impaciente por mi actualización pero es que estuve con mis escuela y quería arreglar todos mis asuntos porque...¡Mañana acabo mis clases! Así que tendré casi todo el tiempo suficiente para actualizar, ademas de que como recompensa por no desaprobar nada me llevaran a comer ramen :D espero les haya gustado el capitulo, quizas en el siguiente aparezcan nuevos personajes asi que estén atentas ;)**

**Ira:-¡Oye! ¿Iras a comer ramen y no me invitas? Que egoísta -.-**

**Ari:-No es egoísmo, es esfuerzo...y romperse la cabeza con matemáticas mas que nada u.u**

**Ira:-Entonces compensame, yo soy tu compañera**

**Ari:¡Ya se! *le susurra a Ira al oído***

**Ira:-Ok, hagamoslo**

**Ari y Ira:-A las que le guste el capitulo y deje reviews ira con nosotras a comer ramen ^^ ^^**

**¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO, LADYS & GENTLEMENTS!**


End file.
